1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention is related to a sports boot that is specifically intended for sports that require both a substantial longitudinal mobility for the foot with respect to the leg for the extension/bending movements thereof, as well as a good ankle retention in order to resist the transverse forces that are generated by actions such as edge setting, walking over uneven terrain, etc.
Included in such sports, in a non-limiting manner, are certain sports known as glide sports, such as cross-country skiing, ice skating, roller skating etc. as well as other sports, such as walking, hiking over hilly terrain etc.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
European Patent Application No. 0 416 437 discloses a boot of the aforementioned type, having a low upper construction with a stiff collar being journalled on a rear rigid spoiler of the upper, in the area of the upper end thereof.
Such a construction wherein the collar pivots in a totally free manner towards the front and towards the rear provides complete satisfaction as regards the desired mobility of the foot/leg and the transverse retention of the ankle.
However, the absence of any connection between the upper and the collar can cause certain problems of imperviousness, as well as problems related to the introduction of the foot in the boot.